Introspectiva
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Porque Jono no es un idiota alegre todo el tiempo... SJ Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Yugi oh! Y sus personajes son propiedad de sus autores, no reclamo posesión de ninguno de estos, solo de las situaciones.

Notas preliminares: Espero que lo disfruten.

A veces se preguntaba qué era peor: no poder dormir o darse cuenta de que después de una gran noche de sueño tenía que dejar su cama y entrar al mundo real. Podía analizar ambos aspectos y darse cuenta de que no podría decidirse nunca, no poder dormir le daba espacio para pensar en cosas que no quería pensar, despertarse le obligaba a tener razones para pensar. No era que detestara su vida, de hecho pensaba que su vida estaba bastante bien, tenía amigos, una hermana y una madre que lo amaban, una independencia de su padre bien ganada, era cierto que a veces no faltaban los momento difíciles, vivir solo quería decir tener que trabajar para mantenerse, y si el trabajo estaba difícil quería decir que su estómago estaría vacío. Sin embargo podía enorgullecerse de superar todos esos momentos y seguir sonriendo. Ese era el motor de su vida; si podía sonreír estaría bien.

Los aspectos más mundanos de su vida estaban cubiertos, estaba, frente a los ojos de todo el mundo, feliz, tranquilo, incluso el hecho de ser un estudiante que apenas sobrevivía en los estudios no era problema; porque sobrevivía y sus amigos le ayudaban, con la graduación asegurada para él y sus seres queridos, parecía que la vida no dejaba de sonreírle.

Y sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que estaba seguro, se iba a desplomar.

Empezó a sucederle hacía ya un buen tiempo, se dio cuenta de que aunque formaba parte importaba de la vida de sus amigos y familiares, no era realmente crucial para ellos, notó cómo poco a poco todos se iban distanciando siendo él al único que le importaba, tal vez era, consideró, porque las distancias no eran tan distinguibles cuando tenías a alguien que te distrajera de ellas, y todos, excepto él desde luego, tenían a alguien así. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo más solo que nunca, frente a todos estaba rodeado de amigos, de compañeros alegres que le sacaban unas cuantas sonrisas, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que, aunque nadie se lo dijese, aunque nadie en realidad lo considerara así, él era el que sobraba y se sintió terrible, se sintió como un mal nacido al darse cuenta de que tenía envidia de la felicidad de sus amigos, de que se sentía abandonado aunque ellos siempre estuviesen con los brazos abiertos. Sonreía amargamente siempre que se daba cuenta de que todos se encontraban en sus pequeños mundos mientras él miraba, era como la mascota del grupo, y eso le hacía increíblemente miserable.

Y sin embargo, le alegraba que sus amigos estuviesen felices, al menos suponía que le alegraba, eventualmente notó cómo poco a poco se iba perdiendo en su propia cabeza, cómo todos esos sentimientos quedaban relegados a las noches sin sueño o a las silenciosas duchas que tomaba antes de ir a la escuela. Se convenció de que podría sobrevivir así, tal vez luego podría invitar a una linda chica a salir y él también tendría su pequeño mundillo. Y sin embargo en cuanto la idea cruzaba por su mente quería golpearse tan fuerte a si mismo… Era estúpido asumir que solo con eso podría solucionarlo todo, no era tan simple, se sentía débil, se sentía abandonado, sentía que no podía hacer nada sino mirar cómo poco a poco los caminos seguían y el se quedaba atrás.

Nunca lloraba.

No porque no sintiese deseos, la frustración crecía en sí mismo y sabia que tal vez llorar un poco le haría bien, él no era de ese tipo de personas que creían que llorar no era masculino, sabía lo que era bueno para el alma y sabía que un poco de llanto le relajaría por un rato.

Y sin embargo no podía.

Ya había pasado un tiempo en el que las introspecciones de Jonouchi le habían dejado en el principio, sólo podía estar felices por ellos, nunca se permitiría hacer infelices a sus amigos sólo porque se había convertido en un pobre dependiente, era más fuerte que eso. Así que simplemente siguió siendo Jou, alegre, escandaloso, amable… y si de vez en cuando su sonrisa desaparecía y un suspiro pequeño salía de su boca, no parecía ser importante.

Un día se dio cuenta de que ya no podría invitar a sus amigos a salir, Yugi era un buen chico y siempre parecía dispuesto, pero había otro lugar donde quería estar, al igual que Honda, que Anzu… desde ese día dejó de intentarlo, no quería forzar a nadie a nada, se negaba a interferir en la felicidad de los demás.

Se volvió una cosa común sentarse en el parque a comer un helado absolutamente solo, no se daba cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida, no se daba cuenta de que no sonreía en esos momentos, no se daba cuenta de que eventualmente terminaba encogiendo las rodillas hasta su pecho y abrazándolas con un brazo mientras que el otro le acercaba un helado que ni siquiera se molestaba en saborear.

"¿Sabes que está haciendo demasiado frío para estar comiendo un helado verdad?" El sonido metálico de la voz de Kaiba le hizo levantar la vista, vio por un momento algo en los ojos del millonario, vio también cómo fruncía el ceño y dejaba su sonrisa sarcástica de siempre para combinarlo todo en una expresión de absoluta seriedad. La mente del rubio alcanzó a preguntarse las razones de por qué Kaiba no estaba burlándose de él de cualquier forma, de hecho alcanzó a asustarse. ¿Quería decir que él también iba a dejarlo atrás como si fuese un bache más del camino? No era justo, él era el único que aún no lo había dejado totalmente atrás, el único que aunque siendo un imbécil, había logrado hacerle olvidar por unos momentos lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Sintió que se ahogaba, que su pecho le oprimía mientras los fríos ojos de Kaiba no dejaban de estudiarlo, estaba realmente asustado, no quería, nunca quiso esto, no quería estar solo, no quería que lo abandonaran, no sabía que la certeza de no ser necesitado por nadie y para nada podría ser tan horrible.

Se quedó mirando al millonario fijamente, dejó de importarle si sus ojos mostraban lo vulnerable que se sentía, quería que él lo viera, quería que alguien lo viera. Se dio cuenta finalmente de que había llegado a su punto de quiebre. Desvió su mirada y ocultó su rostro en sus piernas que abrazaba con fuerza con sus brazos, el helado había caído al suelo olvidado.

"Parece que te hartaste de intentar ser un idiota…"

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, se sentía más débil que nunca, así que esperó.

"No creas que porque el mundo no se da cuenta yo tampoco lo hago, me sorprendió en realidad darme cuenta de que nunca le dijiste a ninguno de ellos, siempre pensé que una persona como tú empezaría a quejarse como un bebé."

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a Kaiba con ira.

"No se de qué demonios hablas." El millonario le sonrió con tristeza, acercándose a él hasta quedar de frente el uno del otro.

"Eres un cachorro abandonado, los cachorros abandonados pierden el deseo de morder después de un tiempo" Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento, todo en el rubio se paralizó, Kaiba le había dicho la verdad, una persona que presumiblemente lo despreciaba, había visto a través de él, había dado en el blanco y el insulto dejó de parecerle un insulto porque realmente no podía sentirse insultado cuando se sentía justamente así; como un perro abandonado.

Y así como si nada amargas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se sintió estúpido y vulnerable, y sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, su hombros empezaron a temblar compulsivamente, tenía más frío del que jamás podría sentir.

Cuando la mano del mayor se acercó a su rostro, separando con un gesto firme pero amable las manos, tuvo miedo, estaba indefenso frente a Seto Kaiba, aparentemente siempre lo había estado, era un libro abierto para el millonario y eso era algo que le desconcertaba profundamente. Quiso secarse las lágrimas disculparse y salir corriendo, sin embargo la mano del otro no había dejado su rostro, y cuando un casto beso calló sobre uno de sus ojos, el mundo pareció congelarse.

"Puedo ver a través de ti, cachorro" cada palabra era enfatizada con un beso que se llevaba las lágrimas que sin embargo no dejaban de caer, Jonouchi había cerrado los ojos por simple reflejo dejándose llevar por el momento. "Cualquier cosa que te digan ellos no va a bastar, porque ellos no te conocen, ellos no saben nada de ti" Los brazos de Kaiba de cerraron alrededor de su cintura posesivamente, no quiso reaccionar, había calor… y él estaba tan frío.

"Kaiba…" Susurró por instinto cuando la boca del millonario se cerró sobre la suya de forma hambrienta, dejando de lado ternura para dar paso a la más pura necesidad que el rubio respondió con urgencia abriendo la boca, gimiendo mientras las lenguas danzaban, mientras las manos del otro se perdían en su ropa. Se había dado cuenta finalmente de que necesitaba eso, ese momento, esa lujuria desenfrenada, asintió casi febrilmente cuando fue invitado a la mansión, su sentido común había desaparecido, el llegar a la mansión Kaiba fue una experiencia angustiosa, fue eterno para ambos tambalearse hasta cualquier habitación, el deseo por el millonario era tan intenso que el rubio se sentía mareado.

Las caricias, los besos, la desnudez, los gemidos, las embestidas, los orgasmos… El mundo parecía haberse convertido en Kaiba haciéndole sentir placer, en Kaiba sintiendo placer por él, en la necesidad de ambos por el otro. En que tal vez tendrían que hablar de eso y sin embargo estaba seguro de Kaiba lo necesitaba, y eso iba más profundo que el sexo, y era lo mismo con él.

Al principio pensó que era sólo lujuria y necesidad enfermiza.

Pasaban las noches teniendo sexo, los días eran normales, tal vez un poco más aguantables para ambos, en cuanto se acabara lo que tuviesen que hacer, no podían evitar caer en los brazos del otro, hambrientos de calor y de caricias, finalmente, saciado el deseo por un momento se encontraba sudoroso, pegajoso, adolorido y agotado en una cama junto a otro hombre, que además era alguien que supuestamente odiaba.

Y sin embargo algo le decía que era como debía ser.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que la necesidad y la lujuria seguían ahí y sin embargo algo más había aparecido.

Ya no era solo un asunto de satisfacción egoísta, se daba cuenta de que cada vez quería hacer más y más feliz a Kaiba y viceversa, se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían salvado de alguna forma que al principio había sido extraña pero que eventualmente se había vuelto natural. Ahora Jonouchi se encontraba en las noches con un brazo sobre su cintura, una pierna entrelazada con las suyas y una conversación.

No había dejado de sentir la distancia de sus amigos, no dejó de darse cuenta que su hermana ya no lo veía como una parte crucial de su vida, no dejó de sentir un dolor punzante cada vez que se daba cuenta de que todos podían moverse sin él.

Y sin embargo, y esto le hizo sonreír mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amante, él tampoco había dejado de caminar, así que tal vez se había vuelto justo como ellos.

La idea no le molestaba para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: Esta historia fue realmente complicada de hacer, principalmente escribir a Jou deprimido es complicado, sin embargo el sentirse abandonado es algo bastante común, escribir estas cosas es bueno para la depresión… :D

Los reviews hacen al mundo girar xD


End file.
